


boarding pass

by orphan_account



Series: when you kill the lights [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Short, Slice of Life, back at it again with the second person narration here, just a couple of dudes being sappy, quick mention of weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: killing two birds with one stone is easy when you're racking up miles on your passport and memories at the same time.





	boarding pass

**Author's Note:**

> you don't need to read it to understand this, but this takes place after [do not disturb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13654281). also timelines are a bit screwy but hey. I read up on haunted places for this at night and played myself. the "you" is shane this time.

In London, you're colder than you've ever been. He had warned you, saying _hey big guy, I know you grew up in the arctic state, but wrap up_ , and you'd laughed. But as you wait for a cab back to your hotel after wrapping filming at five in the morning, you shiver. He doesn't notice, all wrapped up in post-investigation glee, and you smile a little.

Your hotel has a queen-sized bed and a shower big enough to fit the two of you comfortably, and when you both get in to wash off the grime and the history of the old pub you visited, you notice how calm and safe the water feels on your skin. This time there's no pressing him into the tile and putting your hands everywhere on his smaller frame. He hums a little song while you soap up his back, and you think _I hope this lasts a long time._

____________

In Edinburgh, you trip over the cobblestone. It's uneven and rough and it's seen so much; _kind of like you_ , he teases when you complain and swear under your breath and he helps you up. You know he's just being flippant, but you realise in that moment that he truly gets you more than anyone else in this world.

It's another castle, and you joke that maybe waltzing will draw out the ghosts, like how you'd worn costumes in the past. When he smiles and says, _let's waltz then_ , you realise this is technically PDA even though you're the only ones there, what with the cameras, and it should feel weird, but it doesn't. You waltz and step over his toes about a billion times while you're calling out for centuries-old ghosts, but he just laughs.

_____________

In Amsterdam, you get the wind knocked out of you. You're on Dam Square, where the Dutch burned thousands of supposed witches and heretics, and it hits you then how you'd probably go anywhere for him if he asked you to. You look around you and it's different from your usual castles and houses; this is a monument, standing there beautiful with European architecture, some of the best you've ever seen, and yet all you want to do is look at him.

After you wrap up the investigation, someone on the crew asks if you want to go get stoned, and you want to say _no, I'm already high enough, actually_ , but you think that'd be a weird thing to say, so you say _no, I'm okay, thanks_.

You stay in a room with high ceilings and brick walls, and in the middle of him riding you and his face in the crook of your neck, you tell him _I love you_. His response comes after he does, in a sticky daze. You realise this is the first time you've said it since you went over to his apartment about four months back and told him that, four months since he kissed you and pulled you inside, refusing to let go for hours.

_____________

On the plane home, you get restless. It's hour four of eleven to LAX, and your legs ache from being folded in the seat. You think about how, on any other long flight you've ever been on, you do your usual restless leg jiggle, but you won't this time because he's asleep on your shoulder. You stare at the clouds and think barely anything in the world could feel as soft as he does, wrapped up in the cheap airline blanket.

____________

In Los Angeles a few months later, things take a turn when you least expect them to; one evening, when you're both tangled on the sofa with Chinese take out, he asks something in between two mouthfuls of noodles.

 _What do you think about getting our own place_ , he asks, like it's the simplest question in the world; like he's asking you to hand him a pen. You think about that, about getting the keys to an apartment that's neither his or yours right now and making it home, and you tell him, _I think I'd like that_. It's been eleven months since you first told him you loved him, and you've never been so sure of it.

_____________

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! and thanks a lot to everyone for the feedback on my other work, it really makes all the difference and made me wanna write more of this! <3


End file.
